


Welcome Home, Lizzy

by DelilahCraves (LizzieB90)



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieB90/pseuds/DelilahCraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story picks up right after the end of Episode 2:14 T. Earl King VI as Red and Liz find themselves in the middle of a blizzard and must find a place to stay for the night.</p><p>This is Lizzington fantasy fiction, taking the story quickly into a sexual dimension, unlikely to be part of the actual story for many months, if ever. But that's why I wrote it.</p><p>The sex scenes are explicit, so be forewarned, though I tried to include many story elements and develop the characters. </p><p>I own nothing related to The Blacklist. I have no interest in profiting from my stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey, Ho, Earl King is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhausted from a day of dealing with Earl King and his sons, a day in which Red was almost killed by Yaabari, Liz and Red let their feelings for one another show.
> 
> (It's not until the third chapter that the Explicit rating applies.)

**Red:** You can never do that again.  
Liz: You're welcome.  
**Red:** I'm serious. You can never do that again. Promise me.  
Liz: We took down dozens of wanted criminals, recovered millions of dollars in stolen property, and saved innocent lives.  
**Red:** I'm not talking about that.  
Liz: You. You're talking about you. Wow. _You are so damaged._ You can't accept help from anyone. Has anyone ever helped you? Is that why you are the way you are? Because you don't feel deserving of it? Is that why you can't be vulnerable for a second? I risked my life for you because I care about you. Deal with that. [ Pause, then: ] And when someone does something nice, you're supposed to say, "Thank you." [[ You too, Lizzie ]]  
**Red:** Thank you.  
Liz: You're welcome.  
**Red:** But, – never do it again...

Red was never, ever at a loss for words, but when he had realized he might lose her, he could not hide his alarm. What would he do if anything happened to her? She had become his reason for living. It's not what he had planned when he insisted on her as his sole liaison in the FBI. But there it was. He himself had almost been killed by Yaabari, the bounty hunter, and the shock of finding himself alive – thanks to her – had not worn off. He had heard his own lips say it, "Lizzy" – the word he thought would be his last. He was supposedly there to help _her,_ to protect _her, not_ the other way around. Saying "thank you" did not come naturally to him; even then he could not help but beg her once more to "never do it again." 

"But never do it again," he had said, adding: "...because I –, because I love you, Lizzy. And I don't mean 'like a father.'" 

"I think I knew that, Red," she said quietly, looking straight ahead through the windshield. It was snowing lightly. Then she turned to look at him and said, "And _I_ love _you,_ too, Red. And I don't mean 'as a daughter.'" Unshed tears blurred her vision.

His heart almost lept out of his chest. For the second time that day he looked at her in amazement. He prided himself on reading people easily. How had he gotten this so wrong, – especially regarding the person he cared about the most? But now, the pangs of doubt were already setting in. "But, Lizzy, I don't deserve you. I'm a criminal. It will put you in danger if you –"

"I know that, too," she said, "but I'm a big girl and I can handle it." She leaned over and kissed him gently on his cheek, then on his lips." He opened his mouth, as if to say something but then he saw her tears he moved quickly to kiss them away. "Don't," he said. Before he could say anything more, she kissed him again, passionately."

"Oh Lizzy, Lizzy," Red said, and drew her to him. His tongue invaded her mouth. She responded and soon she was in his arms, their tongues circling one another. He swept his tongue over her teeth, then captured hers, sucking it in until she moaned and sank into his embrace. "Oh, how I've dreamt of kissing you like this, Lizzy..." She was looking up at him now, stretched rather awkwardly between his lap and the bucket seat. His left arm supported her back. He kissed her again, deeply, then began placing kisses everywhere she was not bundled in wool or down against the weather. He removed her knit cap and stroked her hair, it was swept back into what was left of a French twist, He then buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. "Oh Lizzy, you smell good."

Liz had left the engine running and the van was now fully heated. Even so, the moisture from their breathing had begun to steam up the windows. Liz reached over and turned off the ignition. Red removed her knit scarf and his own, and his lips moved to her neck just beyond her ear where he bestowed kisses and then teased her with licks along her hairline. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew his face to hers, for yet another kiss. This one left her panting. He breathed in her ear, "Lizzy, you are so lovely, so perfect. When I saw you tonight, dressed up to the 9s, I wanted you –" She stopped him with not only her kiss but reached up to unbutton the top button of his coat." His hips jerked and he said, "Lizzy,,. Are you sure?" 

"No, I'm not sure of anything except you and I are still alive, and I love you. That monster didn't kill you, and I'm tired of being so nervous about everything that has gone wrong in my life that I won't let anything 'right' happen. This is right, now, – and if it's right, now, how can it ever be wrong?" "I'm not sure the proposition is logical, but the conclusion is inescapable." "Screw logic," she said, kissing him again and returning to work on his coat buttons. "I'm not sure we've chosen the right venue for this kind of activity. Perhaps we should retreat to someplace more... interior... I can call Dembe..." "Or we could go to my motel room. It isn't far." "I can drive," Red offered. "You can?" asked Liz, feigning shock. "I can, indeed." "Well, then get to it. I hope you have a valid license. I'd hate to see you get away with murder only to be hauled in on a traffic violation." Red chuckled, "If you mean that little incident earlier tonight. That wasn't murder. That was a mercy killing."

 

༺✦ ⌘ ✦༻

  
 


	2. Shelter from the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a blizzard bearing down, Red and Liz check into a hotel.

Red kissed Lizzy one more time and stepped out of the van and rounded it. The weather had taken a definite turn for the worse. It was colder, the wind had picked up and snow was coming down hard. The flakes were smaller and the wind was blowing it in sheets, sometimes almost sideways. Red started the ignition and the van headed out. The number of squad cars had decreased considerably. "Lizzy, if I go to your motel, your colleagues will be able to track me by my DARPA chip. There are some decent hotels around here. And they're closer. I've had bad experiences driving around in snowstorms." Liz recalled the story from his record about the night of his disappearance, so decided not to say anything. 

After about 20 minutes, Red pulled up to the entrance of a hotel, and they got out. Red turned the van over to the valet. Asked if they had luggage, Red said they didn't, that they had been caught in the snowstorm. At the check-in, he asked for two key cards, gave one to Liz and suggested she go up to the room, saying he would take care of the details, and he needed to call Dembe. She didn't really want to know what identity he would be checking them in under, so she took the elevator to the top floor and let herself in. It was a suite, of course. She went over and opened the drapes and gazed out at the vast cityscape of Washington DC with a view of the Capitol. Even with the snow, she could make out the various landmarks and could see a few planes flying low into Reagan International. After leaving the apartment she shared with Tom, she had spent most of her time either in the cavernous Post Office or in her minimalist motel room. This view was breath-taking and, frankly, exhilarating.

Just then, Red entered the suite, accompanied by a valet wheeling a cart with two bottles of wine on ice and two thick, white terry cloth robes. Under their heavy outerwear, they were still – rather ridiculously – all gussied up, Red in his tux and Liz in her evening dress. Red tipped the valet and closed the door. He helped Liz off with her coat, then hung both of their coats in the closet. He then grabbed Liz by the waist, pulled her against him, and kissed her fervently. He swung her around until her back was against the door. He took her face in his hands and kissed her mouth, cheeks and neck, breathing in her scent. "Sweetheart," he said, "I don't know about you, but after my little brush with death today, I really must shower. What if I open the wine and I can shower and we can change." "That sounds perfect." He kissed her again, deeply. "You must be famished. It's too late for room service and they only had the house wine available this late, but the valet said there are crackers, cheese and nuts in the mini-bar. Here's the key." 

The valet had already opened one bottle of the Chardonnay. Red poured a glass for himself and Liz, tasted his and said. "It will do. I'll only be a few minutes." Then he took one of the terry robes and his wine glass and headed for the shower. Liz had a couple sips of wine, then went over and unlocked the mini-bar. She found some table crackers and sharp cheddar, and some cashews and smoked almonds. There was also a bar of Toblerone chocolate that she took out. She needed dishes and silverwear, both of which she found in the smartly decorated kitchenette. She took plates, a bowl for the nuts, two cheese knives and some paper napkins and laid them out on the coffee table. She then remembered she needed to change her clothing. She had bathed earlier so didn't feel it was necessary to shower. She grabbed the second robe and went into one of the two bedrooms – the smaller one – to change. The robe was thick and warm and smelled faintly of lavender. It reached about halfway down her calves. She tied it securely at her waist then looked into the mirror. Her hair was still up, barely. She pulled out the hairpins and tousled her hair freely with her fingers, as she didn't have a brush. She had a mini-spray bottle of the same cologne she was wearing that evening, so she sprayed that on her pulse points.

When she returned to the living room, Red had already finished his shower and was sitting on the couch in his robe, slicing the cheddar. "Ah," he said, "You look much more comfortable. I also think I like your hair better this way." "What do you mean – sticking out in all directions?" He chuckled, "No, I meant, a little less severe, style-wise." He patted the couch next to him, indicating for her to sit there and motioned to the cheese, cracker & nuts. She sat and helped herself, as did he. 

"What would you have said if I hadn't helped you out about 'The Dinky'?" "I'm not sure," she laughed. "I think I would have just had to keep sneezing." He gave her a quizzical look. "That's what Tom told me to do because I would be going underground. He said that if you are concerned you don't know the answer to a question, to sneeze and people would forget what they asked you." "Tom?" "Yes, um, he called me today, the first time since he was on the ship and told me he was going back undercover. He said he would be gone for a long time." "I'm somewhat surprised he would call you at all. What did he want?" "I think just to say goodbye. He sounded sad. I was not very friendly, said he'd gotten me into a lot of trouble." Red was upset but tried not to let it show. True, he had told Tom not to _see_ Liz again. He had not said not to call her. He would need to determine where Tom had gone; Tom would definitely need watching.

Red changed the subject. "Dembe will be coming by in the morning with a change of clothing for me. Then, if you want he can take your key and pick up something from your place, or you might just wear what you had on this evening until we drop you off." "Yes, that will work. It's not quite as noticible for morningwear as a tux!" 

Red breathed a sigh and poured them each of them another glass of wine. The news about Tom had disturbed him, but he was determined not to over-react. The storm outside had picked up. "Or," said Red, "with this storm, we may be snowed in here for days and can just lounge about in our robes." "You know," Liz said, "from this location, I could practically walk to the Post Office if the roads are impassable. Of course I'd need boots. Very _high_ boots." They both laughed. 

"Do you mind if turn on The Weather Channel to see what they're saying?" "Go right ahead." To be honest she was looking for some background noise. Music would be best, but there wasn't any. Red had opened the second bottle of wine and poured two glasses. Liz took her place to Red's left again, but this time sat a little closer. He put his left arm around her. 

 

༺✦ ⌘ ✦༻

  
 


	3. Last Chance to Turn Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What made Lizzy change her mind?

"Lizzie, look at me" Red said. She did. "About what took place in the van earlier, if you feel at all uneasy with that, there's not a problem. I certainly don't want to burden you. If you're having second thoughts, we can stop now." "I don't want to stop, Red. I knew today, when I almost lost you, that life is impossibly short and complicated and won't likely be getting any less complicated. I love you, Red." "I always thought that the only way you would love me would be if I saved _you._ I thought with all that I know about the criminal world that there was a fair chance I could help you. But now you're telling me that because you saved _my life,_ you love me. It's a little unusual." "I've loved you for a long time, Red. I just didn't know how you felt or what I should do in any case. Today, or yesterday actually, clarified that for me. I'm through with procrastinating." "Never procrastinate with a 55-year-old man," he smirked.

Red pulled her close, turned her face to his and gazed into her eyes. She gave a little smile. Then her lips parted. He loved how her upper lip formed a perfect Cupid's bow and how her bottom lip stuck out when she was pouty. "Oh, Elizabeth, Elizabeth," he murmured. His lips enfolded hers and he kissed her gently, his tongue circling her lips, tugging gently at her bottom lip. Her tongue engaged his in a dance of twirling, sucking, licking. Liz broke away and kissed and nipped his cheek, nipped at his earlobe and breathed warm air into his ear as she whispered, "I love you Red. Will you please make love to me?" 

Red breathed in suddenly, and replied in his deep, gravelly voice, simply, "Yes." He kisses her neck, sucking and licking and surely leaving marks along the way. She moans and her back arches. His hand glides along her collarbone, then slips inside her robe. He draws her face to his for a passionate kiss as his fingers circle her right breast. He pulls the front of the robe apart, cupping her breasts with both hands. Then his head drops to her chest. He seizes her right nipple and draws it deep into his mouth, suckling her like an infant. She inhales sharply and her back arches as the deep sucking sensation goes straight to her uterus which she can feel contract. "Oh, Red. Red, oh that feels so good." He traces a path to her other breast with kisses and nurses it with similar urgency. She can feel her center flooding with juices. She moans. She reaches over and tugs at the belt of Red's robe. It is loose she opens his robe and runs her fingers through his chest hair, and gently pinches his nipples.

Her hand drops to his abdomen. He inhales sharply, then groans as her hand drops further. His hand has been fumbling with the tight knot she made in her robe, at last getting it free. He swipes his hand lightly over her pubic hair, then slips two fingers between her folds. He draws his breath in sharply with a kind of hiss: "Oh, Lizzie. So wet..." Her hand slips to his dick. He groans and his cock lurches. She wraps her hand around his thick shaft. He thrusts into her hand uncontrollably. She begins to stroke him. "No," he says. "Not yet." He slips two fingers into her vagina. "Red, Red." He pumps, drawing his curved fingers against her g-spot. She is already panting, feeling wanton. When his fingers slide up to her clit, a slight touch is all it takes to send her over the edge. She cries out his name, her cunt bucking against his fingers. Waves of luscious sensation wash over her and she collapses against his chest, moaning and panting. Another touch to her clit, but she pulls his hand away. "No, please…"

He stands and repositions her on the couch, putting a throw pillow under her head, then sits alongside her. "Lizzie, you are so beautiful. So sensual." He kisses her abdomen, takes her hand and guides it back to his cock. She begins to stroke him. He is rock solid now. She reaches down and rolls his balls in her hand. He stiffens his muscles to maintain control. He lifts first her right leg over his shoulder, crouching between her legs, then the other. He moves in closer to lift her up to position her cunt. He finds her opening and slowly eases into her. She inhales sharply and looks into his eyes. Her inner walls stretch as she adjusts to his girth. He pushes into her with short, patient movements until his dick is fully seated inside her. "God, Lizzy, you.feel.so.good." His dick is fully engorged and throbbing inside the luxury of her wet, hot inner chamber. "Red, oh Red. I love how you fill me up." 

He inhales sharply at her words. He begins to move. With each breath, he pushes further into her and then pulls back. Liz mirrors his movements and, subconsciously, even adjusts her breathing to his. He gazes into her eyes, which are half-closed in her passion, her lips parted. She arches. He groans when her inner muscles tighten against him. He now thrusts deeper, picking up speed. "Oh God, Lizzie. Darling – " He suddenly reaches between them, finds her clit and teases it between his thumb and finger, then he twists and tugs lightly. "Jesus! Omg, Red!" She throws her head back against the pillow, rears up and climaxes a second time, Waves of pleasure break over her as she cries his name, waves that begin at her cunt, spread up up her back and and down her legs, across her shoulders and arms. Her body writhes, her vaginal walls closing on on his dick. This is all it takes for Red to let go. Grunting, he makes three short thrusts followed by a final push deep inside her. "Oh, God, Lizzy! Darling Lizzy," he groans. The power of his orgasm overwhelms him and he stops thrusting as he comes, groaning. His dick throbs and his semen shoots into her in bursts, then jerks out the final drops. He groans as he comes down from his high. Spent, he lowers himself onto her. He catches most of his weight on his elbows. But he wants to feel her warmth, her softness, the tenderness of her embrace, everywhere, in every pore, every neuron, on every inch of his skin. He wants to claim her for his own. He wants to stay forever, just like this. She lifts her head to kiss him softly, still breathing heavily. She peppers his face with kisses. She can't believe she might have lost him yesterday, He could have been killed. "I love you, Red. I love you," – as if her words alone could keep him alive and safe. 

After their breathing returned to normal, Red leaned over to retrieve his robe from the floor.

"I suppose I don't need to mention there is a also a bed in this apartment," Red chuckled. "It's likely a bit more comfortable than this couch." "It very well may be, " Liz laughed. "There's still at least one glass of wine apiece left," Red said. "And you haven't touched your nuts." "No," Liz replied, suggestively. "I touched _your_ nuts." "Very funny," Red smirked, pouring the rest of the wine. Liz hopped up. "Back in a minute," she said, heading toward the bathroom, wrapping her robe around her and hurrying as his semen and her own juices were starting to drip down between her legs. In the bathroom, she used a damp wash cloth to clean herself before returning to him. 

The Weather Channel was still on, predicting blizzard conditions through the night. Red had donned his robe once more and was looking outside. The windows of the suite were now simply black. No light from the vast city below shone through. The snow was surging upwards as the wind hit the side of the 24-story building and had nowhere else to go. "Grab your wine," he said. "Let's go to bed." The master bedroom had a queen-sized bed and it's own bath. Liz peeked in and saw the bath had a spa and a see-through shower, metallic, white and glass throughout, accented with red-orange towels and a bath rug. The spa was located in an alcove with windows on three sides which looked East. A row of cafe curtains covered the bottom third of the windows. Liz was sorry she would not be there long enough to try out the spa. 

Red was already in bed. He had turned off all the lights except for the reading lamp next to his side of the bed. It was 1:30am. He set the alarm for 8am. Liz crawled in next to him. Snuggling up to him and resting her head on his shoulder as his arm encircled her and stroked her back. She sighed, smiled and quickly fell asleep.

Red turned off the last lamp and listened to the voices that seemed to cry out from the within the angry tempest. His brow creased as his mind sought to bring forth a similar roaring sound. What was it? His heartbeat quickened. The fire! The screams. The gunshot. He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. And the child, the little girl. Masha. Lizzy. _His_ Lizzy. He leaned over to kiss her forehead and marveled at his luck. What were the odds? Soon he was asleep as well.

 

༺✦ ⌘ ✦༻

  
 


	4. "It's cold on top of Everest"

Lizzie stood in the doorway where Yaabari had a gun pointed at the back of Red's head. She aimed at Yaabari and shot. Two guns went off, almost simultaneously. Yaabari lurched and collapsed, his right cortex blown away. Red fell forward, bleeding. "Oh, no!" Liz cried out and ran over to him. He was bleeding profusely from his neck. She must have just thrown off Yaabari enough to change the trajectory of the bullet. She dropped to her knees and rolled Red over. He looked at her and groaned, "Lizzy..." His eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness.

Panicked, Liz looked around, then yelled, instinctively, "Medic!" Would anyone hear her? A young woman wearing a hostess apron appeared in the doorway. "Hurry, I need a medic – or a doctor! Call 911. Gunshot wound – critical! Now!" The woman turned and left. "And a scissors!" Liz yelled after her. Her hands were shaking, but she remembered her training. She had seen the entry wound in Red's neck, just under his skull. Where was the exit wound? Blood was seeping through the front of his shirt. Hastily, she tugged on his tie, tossed it aside. She tried to tear his shirt open but couldn't rip the fabric or get the buttons to give way by her frantic tugging. She started unbuttoning his shirt as fast as she could but her fingers were shaking badly.

The young woman returned with a pair of scissors and handed them to Liz. "I called 911 – they're sending an ambulance." Liz took the scissors and began cutting the shirt away. She found the exit wound below his clavicle. "Please, miss, do you have a defrillilator?" "What's that?" "Never mind. Can you bring me a stack of kitchen towels, plain white cotton, if possible." The woman left again. Then, thank God, the SWAT team appeared. "Here," she shouted, "I need a medic! Gunshot wound!" "Jackson!" someone yelled. "Gunshot wound." Liz listened for a heartbeat. She could not hear a heartbeat! "Ma'am" a man's voice said, "I'll take it from here." That's when Liz woke up. 

At first she didn't know where she was. She was in a large, unfamiliar room, in bed. Someone was with her. She looked and saw it was Red. She lay back on the pillow, trying to think, but before she could help it, she was choking back tears. She turned away from Red, trying not to make any sound, but she could not keep her body from quaking. Red moved, made a sort of snorting sound, then turned to look at Liz. "Lizzy, what is it? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" She gave her head a brief shake. "No," she said. "Just a nightmare. I- I have nightmares." She sniffled. "What about? The fire?" "N- no." "Lizzy, sweetheart, could you please turn around and look at me?" She turned over and looked into his eyes. Then he took her in his arms, pressing her head against his chest. "It's gonna be alright." She stifled a sob and just tried to breathe regularly. "You're gonna be alright. Hush, now."

After a few minutes, he said, softly, "So not about the fire. About what, then? If you don't want to tell me, I– " "About yesterday..." "Umm, a lot happened yesterday… " "I dreamt Yaabari shot you..." "Oh. Okay. Truth be told, I expect to have few nightmares about that myself." "Oh, but you didn't die!" "Shot in the back of the head and I didn't die? That would be impressive, even with my history of near-death experiences," he chuckled. "No, in the dream it was different," she said, feeling sheepish. "I had a nightmare, too, Lizzy." "Just now?" _Just_ now." "What?" "I thought you were going to say you'd decided this relationship was a bad idea." "Oh, no! Not at all. Are you making fun of me?" "Oh no, not at all!" he said and pinched her arm teasingly. 

"Look," Red said, "it's lighter out." "It's morning?" "No, it's 4am, but the storm has slackened off. The light is shining up from the city." "Shit!" Lizzy said, "I wanted to call Cooper and tell him I'm snowed in." "Language, Lizzy," he said, shaking his head in mock protest. "Sorry, Red, that's how I talk when I'm not on duty. Hey, get used to it. [ pause ] And other times, too." "Like when?" "Like sometimes when I – am having sex?" "You're asking me?" "No, warning you." "It's really that bad?" "I don't know. I haven't been around that many other women having sex. Any actually. But now I probably won't –" "What, have sex with other women?" "No, use obscene language when I'm having sex." "Why not?" "Red! Quit it!" "Quit what?" "Teasing me like that." "It's too much fun to quit." "Okay, then –" She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him, long and hard on his lips." "Umnmnn." 

 

༺✦ ⌘ ✦༻

  
 


	5. Sweet, luscious Lizzy

Red turned onto his side facing Liz and looked into her eyes. He kissed her softly on her lips and eyelids, then nibbled her ear, whispering, "Sweet, sweet, Lizzy." She moaned softly. He kissed down her neck, licked her nipples lightly before moving down to her belly button, which he circled with his tongue. He licked at her tummy, making her muscles flutter. He sucked lightly on her protruding pelvic bones and lightly skimmed his fingers over her public hair. She tensed to prevent her back from arching off the bed. In a quick movement, he moved down the bed and nudged her knees apart, kissed her calves, the back of her knees and sucked along the inside of her thighs. She moaned, "Oh, Red." As his mouth moved closer to her center, her breathing quickened and her back arched again; she couldn't help it. She looked for something to hold on to. Finding nothing, she grabbed the sheets. 

Red urged her legs wider apart and hovered over her cunt, breathing deeply. "You smell so good, Lizzy." She groaned and again her back arched. "Hmmm," he mused and lay his left forearm over her abdomen. He teased her folds apart with his right hand. Lizzie moaned. Everything he did to her was so light, it was excruciating; but also so loving, so sensual, it seemed all her nerve endings were on fire. The anticipation was killing her. Red ran two fingers through the moistness at her center. She moaned, "Oh, Red. God, you are – wow" her body tensed, her back tried to arch, but Red's forearm restrained her movement. He dipped his fingers into her opening, as his dick lurched. She was warm, wet, tight on his fingers, and so very much alive. He moved his fingers inside her as her muscles clenched against them. Her breathing speeded up. He pulled his fingers out, brushing them against her g spot; she moaned as he restrained another lurch. He smelled his fingers and licked them; he found the scent and taste of pussy intoxicating. She tossed her head back, moaning, and tensed as her back lurched again. He held her firmly with his forearm. She reached down to grab his arm. He thought maybe she didn't like being restrained that way, but she had suddenly realized she could hold on to him. She squeezed his forearm with both hands. 

Again, Red parted her folds, and began with his tongue, licking her cunt from bottom to top, kissing and burrowing his nose deep inside. He avoided her clit entirely, except for a brief brush-by, knowing she was on high trigger alert. So sensitive and so passionate, he thought. Instead, he buried his tongue in her vagina, slowly thrusting in and out, drinking of her juices, His cock was becoming engorged, pressing against the mattress. She was moaning and pushing against his forearm. "Red, please- please Red, I want –" Red spread her labia apart with his right hand and his tongue began to circle her clit. "Oh. God. Oh my God. Suck– suck it, Red, please. Please. Suck me." He began to lick her clit instead. She moaned loudly, as her fingernails dug into his arm. She tried to buck her hips to bring her clit closer to His mouth. "Please, Red.please – let me come." Then, he kissed her swollen clit, drew it into his mouth, and sucked lightly, then stronger. She could feel her climax building. "Yes, yes. Oh please, yes! Red, oh my God,' He squeezed and sucked and pulled, releasing it as she cried out, "Yes, yes, yes! Oh God. Red! Yes!" Her hips bucked wildly and she stopped breathing as she climaxed. Her body become immersed in light and warmth and that feeling there is no name for; as she came down, feelings of love and gratitude flowed through her. "You are amazing, Lizzy," Red said. "Beautiful, responsive, sensual. I have seldom – " but stopped himself from comparing her to other women he had bedded. He realized she was a treasure, a rare find.

Liz was still riding out her high when she reached for Red's cock. "Lizzy!" he said, surprised. His half-hard dick throbbed and grew again in her hand. She sat up and lowered her head. "Lizzy," Red said, "you don't have to – " But the crown of his cock was already in her mouth and her tongue circled it as she pumped him with her fist. He lay back on the bed, groaning. "God, Lizzy..." He gave in to her insistent actions. It had been so long. Since Luli had died. He had almost forgotten what a hand not his own could do to him. "Lizzy, I don't deserve you." "Hush," she said, "That's silly." She knew she had gotten through to him earlier in the evening.

It seemed to her he was always there, smirking, always there with his outsized personality, his wealth, his irreverent insights disguised as jokes. She wanted to say to him, "You deserve everything good this life has to offer. You are so strong, so able. No one knows how lonely you must feel. Exiled from everything you worked for and valued, everyone you loved. You think I can help you, and I think I can, too..." She touched a testicle and he drew in his breath. "Lizzy," he moaned. He would turn his soul over to her if he could, even if for only for tonight.

She lowered her mouth and drew his testicle into her mouth and sucked, rhythmically. His dick throbbed. He needed her, loved her, wanted her, wanted to protect her from all the dangers in his life. If she became his partner, this waould be impossible and he knew it. Was she an angel, as the Jesuits had taught him, sent to free him of the network of evil and intrigue surrounding him? – sent to nudge him in another direction, to begin to right the many wrong turns he had taken?

As she stroked his shaft with her hand, his arousal was at it's peak. He knew he could not hold back, with her sweet mouth around him, teasing the crown of his penis, lapping up the precum that formed there, stroking his shaft. He pushed against her mouth, unable to check himself. He was losing control. "Lizzy, I'm going to –" Her tongue felt the tell-tale pulsing of the arteries in his dick. Then, he exploded in her mouth as he came, shooting his seed against the back of her throat. She swallowed, then another burst followed, and another. "My God, Lizzy. You are spectacular," he said after his breathing had quieted. She looked at him and said, "You are my Beloved, Red. I want to please you." "Darling, luscious, Lizzy." She sucked the last drops of his discharge from his cock. Then, she rested her head back against the pillow, breathless, and pulled his strong shoulders against her chest, kissing his mouth tenderly, with love and happiness. They fell asleep like that. There were no more nightmares to interrupt their bliss.

 

༺✦ ⌘ ✦༻

  
 


	6. Welcome Home, Lizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A view of the Capitol.

The master bedroom faced south, diluting the soft rays of the morning sun. It was 8am and the storm had lifted, The snow plows were out, clearing the DC streets. At 9am, Dembe knocked. He had a suit for Red. Red got up and let him in and said in a low voice, "Lizzy is here." They moved their conversation to the kitchenette. Liz sat up in the bed, noticing the room's decor, Art Nouveau, framed Mucha posters on the wall. It was warm and comforting, yet edgy and sensual. She liked it.

She wrapped her robe around herself, stopped by the bathroom, then padded her way to the living room. She had not noticed the fine oriental carpet on the living room floor or the breakfast nook, off-set from the kitchenette, with light streaming in. "Good morning, Dembe," she said. "Good morning, Agent Keen." "'Liz' is fine. Or 'Lizzy'" "Good morning, Miss Liz. I've been told you saved Raymond's life yesterday." "Yes, she did, indeed," said Red. Dembe got down on one knee in front of her, took her right hand and kissed it. "There is no way to thank you, Miss Lizzy." "I was only doing my job." 

"That is not exactly true," said Red. "She came looking for me. I told her to leave with a young boy who had been abducted. In fact, I thought she _had_ left, that for once, she had followed my directions. But she came back, at her own risk, and appeared just as Yaabari was about to execute me. She went above and beyond the call of duty." "But not, it seems, beyond the call of love?" Dembe ventured. He had a penchant for declaring the obvious. Liz blushed and Red smiled and winked at her.

Dembe rose to his feet, "Yaabari was not only a bounty hunter of high value hostages," Dembe went on. "He also abducted and sold young boys into the sex trade, through the Eberhardt cartel. I was one of those boys. When Raymond found me, I was in rebellion against this treatment, chained to a stovepipe in the basement of a whorehouse because I refused to cooperate."

"Well," said Red, "we are all here, safe and sound. I feel like doing something decadent. Dembe, There's a stand in the hotel's lower level shopping mall selling the most delicious Belgian waffles. Why don't you go down and get three for us?" "Of course, Raymond."

"Well, Lizzy," said Red, "How do you like the suite?" "It's lovely. I was admiring the prints in the master bedroom. The Four Seasons, perhaps." "Yes," said Red, "'The Four Seasons' by Alphonse Mucha, a Czechoslovakian artist who worked in the early 20th century and, did you notice, the room is painted in the same color as the background color of the prints?" 

"The prints in the living room are Gauguin, posters from an exhibition here at the National Gallery," said Red, "I love his use of bright planes of primary color, seems to portend the color-obsession of the Internet." "Yes," said Liz. "Umm, I like how he shows nude breasts to be, well-, what they are – natural." 

"But, Lizzy," said Red, "What do you _think?_ " "About what?" "About the suite, the apartment" "I love it. I wish I could stay here longer with you." "Lizzy, it's yours." "What do you mean?" "This is the top floor suite of The Audrey Hotel, the apartment I bought for you." Liz looked around, stunned. "My goodness," she said, lamely.

"Will you take it, Lizzy?"  
"I guess maybe I will," she said, smiling at him.  
"I love you, Lizzy, sweetheart. Welcome home."  
   
_Fin._

 

༺✦ ⌘ ✦༻

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading my work.


End file.
